Lost but not alone
by Pascallee
Summary: At the age of 15 Charlie abandorned Bella. Renee already ran away from they when she was a baby. two years later the Cullens arrive. will there be love? Will Bella finally belong somewhere?


Lost but not alone

**Hello, this is my first B**/**E fanfiction and I really hope you like it. Before you read it you should know that my main language is not English but** **Dutch so my grammar could be bad.**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Enjoy!**

Hello, my name is Isabella Swan but I like Bella more and I'm 17 years old. I was born and "raised" in Forks with my father Charlie Swan, my mother Renee left us when I was a baby screaming that she doesn't want this, a child. My father never acknowledged me because of that, I basically raised myself. When I became 15 Charlie gave me some money with a "Move out, this instant." It wasn't a lot so I tried not to spend much money. I found a cabin in the middle of the forest and decided to live there. It was perfect for me and nobody knew that I lived here. Everybody in Forks thinks I still live with Charlie but obviously I don't. They call me a freak, psycho and that kind of stuff just because I'm different. I have not a lot. I've only got the clothes I brought with me when I moved out, I sleep on the couch because I can't afford a bed and I have a mini kitchen so I can cook a bit. I tried to get a job, I applied everywhere but people just didn't want me. I have my own little garden with fruit and vegetables, that's the only food I've got sometime I hunt for a deer but seeing how clumsy I am doesn't make that easy. So when I have one it's like a feast meal.

There will be new people at school tomorrow. The Cullens. Well that's what the "gossip" said.

So here I lied on my cough thinking about tomorrow, wondering if the Cullens would hate me as everyone else just because I'm different. After a few moments I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow.

***********LBNA**********

I woke up in the morning feeling nothing but groggy. I hated waking up early and especially because I have to walk to school. It's now around 6.30 am and I've got 45 minutes to do everything I needed to do. So I got up and went to brush my teeth and do something about the haystack on my head. I couldn't shower because I already did that last night. I've got limited time in the shower. Most of the times it was cold, there were rare days when it was warm. I think it had to do something with the sun. When I was done I got some fruit from my garden and saw that it already was 7:15, I packed my back en got out of my cabin. The walk to school takes about 45 minutes especially when it rains, and guess what? It rains 99% of the year. I really despise Forks but I can't just leave. It will make people suspect things… I couldn't walk fast because of my clumsiness, one of the things I loathed about myself. After the 45 minutes' walk I arrived at school, it was full of buzzing about the new people, I sighed. I walked towards my locker and got my things for English. I was the first one to arrive, as usual. I got to my seat and just sat down till class started. Classes went fairly well. All the stuff we're learning I already studied. That's what I do in my free time. After four classes it was time for lunch. I went to the cafeteria. Not that I could afford much. Luckily I got an apple from my little garden otherwise I would starve till death. Ugh I hate my life.

I sat in the corner of the cafeteria and ate my apple in silence. This was my daily "schedule" ten minutes into lunch I felt people staring at me, which is normal but this was different and I don't know why. I turned around to see who stared at me and what I saw took my breath away. The most mesmerizing eyes looked into mine. There was a kind of pull that wanted me towards him. But I couldn't give into it. It would make things worse and as far as I know people don't like me. So I decided to go. I went to the school nurse and told her that I didn't feel good. I walked as fast as I could with each step I took the more pain I got. I started to feel unwell, I tried to fight it but I couldn't I fell and everything went black.

**A/N That's a wrap! Chapter one done. I don't really know when I'll be uploading a new chapter but I hope soon. so yeah tell me what you think, tips or stuff, everything is welcome. Review please so I can see what you guys think:) btw this chapter is really short but I plan on making them longer. **

**Xoxo Pascalle**


End file.
